Something Missing
by RPbogal
Summary: This is a story of a guy who had no memory of who he is/was. He runs into Ciel and Sebastian and he gets a job. Now he's a servant at the Phantomhive manor. During his time he starts to get some of his memory back and wonders why Sebastian keeps acting so strangely around him...and why he feels a connection to him. Join Ben on his adventure of finding out who he truly is!


London, one of the most prosperous cities in England. Home, to many wealthy nobles and aristocrats. However, London is also known for its high crime rates and murders. I know what you're thinking, why would anyone would want to live in a city like this? Well I wish I could answer you because I have no idea. To be honest I have no knowledge of _who_ I am. I don't even know my first name! Well that's not entirely true, I think it started with a B but I don't know what it is. I've been wandering around trying to find out who I am and maybe find someone who knows me. Sadly that hasn't occurred yet, but I'm not giving up just yet.

I came to London a couple of days ago and so far it's not so bad. I mean I have nowhere to sleep, I haven't had a decent shower or meal in a while, but it could be worst. I could have been robbed, but I honestly don't see that happening. The only possession that I have is my sack which doesn't contain any money or anything valuable. I only have a few clothes (which are dirty), some canteens for water, a locket and an old picture in there. Actually I'm wrong, I do have something valuable.

The picture and locket are the only clues of who I am and what's waiting for me. I want to know who I am so badly. I want to be welcomed back and I want to know if I was even missed. My train of thought was broken when I noticed that my shoulder felt lighter. It's weird since I was carrying my sack…._Oh shit!_ I turned to see the culprit with my sack about to run away. There's no way I'm letting him get away that easily. "Hey get back here!" I yelled as I started to run after that thief. I chased after him for a while, until we both got sucked into a huge crowd. _Damned these nobles. They need to fucking move!_ I searched the crowd for the thief, but it was getting harder when people kept bumping into me. But that wasn't stopping me; I needed to find that bastard! After a while I finally found him. I quickened my pace and pushed my way through the crowd. Noticing this, the thief quickened his pace. Once I was out of that crowd, I ran at full speed to catch the bastard. We ran for a while and we started to knock into people. I wanted to apologize, but there was no time. Soon after the thief knocked into some kid and guy causing them to fall in opposite directions.

"Out of the way idgits", I heard him shout as he pushed the older man into the brick wall and the kid into the street. I stopped when I saw that there was a moving carriage coming at the kid; who was still lying down. Seeing that the thief was far out of my reach, I decided to help the kid. I ran to him and used my body to cover his as the carriage came at us. I shut my eyes as the carriage came over us.

"Master!" I heard someone shouted out. Once the carriage was gone I looked up towards the direction to where the thief ran off with my sack.

"Dammit, he got away", I said to myself. I realized that the kid was still on the ground, so I decided to help him up. "H-Hey, are you okay kid?", I asked as I picked him up. He dusted off his cloak and looked up to me with his bright blue eye and one eye patch.

"I'm alright", he told me with a blank expression. I saw that the other guy came up to the kid. He looked well-dressed like the kid and he had a worried expression on his face.

"Young master, are you alright?" he asked as he came to his side. The kid looked up to him with sort of a disappointed look with his one good eye.

"I'm alright Sebastian, but I am surprised that you weren't the one who came to my rescue."

"My apologizes my lord. I would have come, but I saw that you were well taken care of", the guy; Sebastian, told the kid gesturing to me. They both looked to me and I just stood there a bit awkwardly and scratched the back of my head.

"O-Oh, i-it was n-nothing. I-I saw that you were in trouble and-"

"What's your name?" Sebastian asked me. I didn't answer to him and looked away from their gazes. I stayed quiet for a while, fidgeting a bit before I gave them my reply.

"I-I-I d-don't know", I stuttered out, "I-I mean I probably have a name, but I can't remember. I can't remember anything about myself". They both looked at me with some weird look in their eyes. This isn't the first time I've seen this type of look. Whenever I tell people about my…situation they think that I'm stupid or there's something wrong with me. I waited for a reply or a sound of disgust, but there was only silence. Like they were trying to think something of me. _Yeah, they're thinking what a pathetic piece of shit you are._ After a while the kid spoke up.

"Do you know anything about yourself?" he asked as if with interest. It kind of surprised me because not many people asked me this.

"Uh, not much. I-I used to have an old picture and a locket in my sack a-and I think my name started with a B".

"What do you mean _"used to"_?" the older man asked.

"Well, before I ran into you two I was chasing after someone who had taken my belongings", I told him as I pointed in the direction that he went in. "But it doesn't matter know, he's probably gone with my stuff". I looked to the ground a little sadly. Those items were the only things I had and they meant everything to me. After my response, the kid made a sound as if in thought and looked up to the man beside him.

"Sebastian, find the culprit who had taken this sir's belongings and return them to him", he told him with a serious tone in his voice, "that's an order". Sebastian went on one knee and bowed the little boy as he replied.

"Yes, my lord". Once the man stood up again he gave the kid a closed eyed smile and said, "now shall we return to the manor my lord?" The kid nodded to him as the man went away.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"He's going to get the carriage to take us back to the manor", he told me plainly.

_Wait a second did he just say take "us",_ I thought to myself. _Why is he taking in someone like me?_

"Oh, by the way I've never properly introduced myself", the kid said in a serious tone. He looked to me, with his sapphire blue eye as he told me his name, " I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and the man who was accompanying me was my butler, Sebastian Michaelis." I nodded to Ciel…wait a second Earl! Realizing this I quickly went on one knee and bowed my head to him.

"Y-Young Earl, I apologize for not realizing this sooner! P-Please do forgive me!" I pleaded with him with slight shame in my voice. He was quiet for a while before speaking up.

"You don't have to do that you know", he told me as I looked back up to him with confusion in my eyes. "I don't care whether you treat me whether as a noble or not. I don't care what others think of me". I nodded at his response at I stood back up. I looked at the young Earl with interest. He held such a dignified vibe and holds so much confidence for himself. And he's like twelve! Not even grown men have that much confidence with themselves. I wonder what made him become like this? Before I could think any further of the subject, a carriage came up to us. I saw that Sebastian was guiding it and again at his forced smile on his face. He stepped down from his seat and opened the door for the boy. He guided him in and looked to me.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked with a voice like silk. I blinked a few times before realizing he was talking to me. I stared at him for a second then I slowly walked myself into the carriage and took a seat across from the young Earl. Once we were both inside the carriage began to move and we headed our way to Lord Ciel's manor. We were quiet for a while, with the occasionally sounds of the wheels turning. I looked at the earl and saw that he was looking out the window. His navy blue hair almost covering his bright eye and eye patch (he kind of looks like a cute pirate hehe) as he looked plainly out of the window.

I stared out the window and looked at the passing scenery. I could tell that his home was way out of city limits, seeing that I could no longer see any homes and seeing trees and shrubs. As I continued to look my mind kept going back to the same thing. _Why is he taking me to his home?_ I looked to the little Lord with a curious look in my eyes. "My Lord, may I ask you something?"

He looked to me with a blank look on his face as he replied back to me. "Alright, what is it?" I took a deep breath and slowly asked him.

"Why are you taking me to your manor? I mean it's not that I'm not grateful, it's just I wouldn't see someone like you taking in a bum like me." I saw that my question surprised him, but only for a moment before turning back to his blank expression.

"You seem like you've been through some hard times and I feel like you're a good man, so I'd like to offer a job for you at my manor", he told me as his dark blue eyes stared at me with interest. "Also your condition interests me and I want to found out who you _really _are." I was speechless with what he told me. I didn't know whether to be happy or grateful. I just met this kid about a few minutes ago and now I have a job and possibly a way to find out who I really am! This is amazing!

"Master Ciel, thank you. Thank you so much, I don't know what to sa-"

"It's alright", he cut me off from my rant. He gave me a small smile to me and replied, "consider it a _thank you _for saving my life". I nodded to him as I gave him a wide smile. I just couldn't believe it. "Now", Ciel said, breaking my train of thought, "since you're going to be working at my manor you need to have a proper name. You told me that you think that you're name started with a B correct?" I nodded to him, wondering what he was trying to say. He looked to me with a determined gaze and said, "From this day your name will be Ben and you will become my servant". I nodded to him, my smile never faltering.

"Yes my young lord", I told him, bowing my head slightly. Soon after the carriage had stopped moving and we were at our destination. The door opened to the butler with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor".


End file.
